


“You’re So Needy”

by SantaBaby



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantaBaby/pseuds/SantaBaby
Summary: I feel like I don’t write enough Top!John and Bottom!Sherlock so I decided to change it up a bit.





	“You’re So Needy”

John was trying not to stare at Sherlock. But he was so gorgeous and sexy that he couldn’t resist. Sherlock’s slender and pale body still had droplets on it from his shower and his curls hung around his face like a frame. He looked perfect and John couldn’t tear his eyes away. 

Sherlock saw John’s lingering eyes and looked down at his body. His chest was visible from the gap in his robe and his pants were barely covered. He pretended to scratch his stomach and exposed his strong abdomen. John’s eyes stayed and Sherlock ran a hand through his hair, adding to the heat in the room. 

John crossed his legs, most likely to conceal a growing erection, and Sherlock grinned. John was probably catching on that he knew about his erection and Sherlock decided to make it a bit more fun. 

Sherlock tugged at his robe’s sleeve, exposing his bicep. John looked down at his hands but his eyes eventually made their way back up to Sherlock’s body. His eyes were filled with lust and need as he looked over Sherlock’s exposed body. His hands fidgeted and Sherlock caught sight of his bulge. 

John looked up at Sherlock and caught his eye. Sherlock’s smirk played on his lips and John’s erection twitched when he subtly bit his lower lip. John’s eyes ventured down Sherlock’s body, admiring all of his features. His lanky arms, his pale skin, his delicious lips, his tight arse, his fuckable... everything. John let his mind undress Sherlock and he imagined his long cock, his loud moans, his lips on John’s.

John was dragged back to reality when he felt Sherlock’s arms wrap around his neck. “John,” He said. He pulled John close. “Fuck me,” He moaned into John’s ear. 

Hearing Sherlock’s cursing and moan made John’s prick stand up and he bit his lip. 

“Fuck me,” Sherlock repeated. 

John’s mouth gaped open and his throat went dry. Sherlock stared at him, biting his lip and waiting for John’s reply. Finally, John managed to speak. “Yes. I will fuck you. I want to,” He said. 

Sherlock smirked and threw off his robe. “Then take me,” He said, collapsing onto John. 

John gasped as Sherlock’s bulging pants ground against his. His moan caught in his throat when Sherlock kissed him. “Sherlock,” He moaned. 

Sherlock stood and stared at John. His pupils were dilated and his eyes were hungry with lust. John stood and Sherlock pulled him close. John kissed him and shoved Sherlock backwards. He fell into the wall and John was immediately back on him. John roughly pinned him to the wall and kissed his neck.

Sherlock moaned as John’s hips ground into his. He loved when John was dominant; it reminded Sherlock of how his very own boyfriend used to be in the army. 

John ground into Sherlock again and Sherlock moaned through pursed lips. “Mmm, John. You’re so bad,” He said. 

John smirked and rolled his hips into Sherlock’s again. He pushed his erection against Sherlock’s bulging pants and listened to his soft moan. “ _John_...”

John thrusted once and Sherlock moaned loudly. “Oh, yes John. You known just what I like,” He said.

Sherlock admired John’s bulge and unbuttoned his shirt. He ran his hand over John’s softish stomach and bit his lip as he felt John’s muscles flex underneath his touch. 

John thrusted as Sherlock tugged at his trousers. Sherlock moaned and threw his head back, exposing his Adam’s apple. John kissed his neck and thrusted again. Sherlock moaned and looked back down at John’s trousers. They were halfway unzipped and his pants were partially visible. He pulled them all the way down and smirked at John’s massive bulge. 

John, wanting to be inside Sherlock, decided to speed him up by tugging his own pants down. Sherlock moaned as he saw John’s large erection. It was above average and he knew exactly what to do with it. He pressed it against Sherlock’s pants and felt the other man’s moans cause his cock to twitch. John thrusted and Sherlock moaned. His cock tried to escape from his pants and John decided to help it.

He pulled Sherlock’s pants and down and saw his erection. It was long and wet with precum. Sherlock bit his lip as John trailed his finger down Sherlock’s hard shaft. “ _John_ ,” He moaned. John ran his thumb over the head and trailed his finger back up Sherkock’s shaft. He ran his thumb over the head again and Sherlock groaned. “ _John_.” 

John smirked and thrusted. His erection made contact with Sherlock’s and the detective moaned. “ _Ooh, John. Please don’t tease me_ ,“ He begged. John smirked again and thrusted. Sherlock’s moan made his cock twitch again. 

John rolled his hips against Sherlock’s and smirked when the man moaned and begged for him. “ _John, please_.”

John sucked on Sherlock’s neck and ground into him again. “I could do this all day. Listen to you beg for me,” He whispered into Sherlock’s ear. Sherlock moaned softly and bit his lip. “You’re so hungry for me. It’s so naughty of you,” He growled. Sherlock whimpered as John licked his collarbone and sucked. “You’re so hard for me,” He growled. “You’re so needy.” 

Sherlock’s knees buckled as John grabbed his cock again. “ _John, please_...” He begged. John nipped at Sherlock’s neck. He thrusted into Sherlock and smirked when Sherlock yelped. “ _John_ ,” He moaned. John sucked on Sherlock’s collarbone again. He sucked hard enough to leave a mark. 

John squeezed his hand and Sherlock moaned as the pressure around his cock increased but then ceased as John relaxed his hand. John was making sure to make Sherlock suffer. He loved having Sherlock as his own but also made sure Sherlock was enjoying it too.

Every so often he would let Sherlock’s hands roam around his body, scratching his back or tugging on the back of his head. He moaned when Sherlock squeezed his arse and bit his lip when Sherlock sucked on his neck. 

But he didn’t let Sherlock stay dominant for long. He would always pin his hands back to the wall and grind against him. Their erections were each as hard and wet with precum. Sherlock’s moans made John’s prick stand up and he ground against the younger man. 

“ _John, please, I need you. Need you so much,_ ” Sherlock moaned.

John smirked and licked the shell of his ear. “Whatever way you like,” He said. 

Sherlock took the time to flip around and John smirked. Sherlock knew how much John loved seeing his pretty, little arse in front of him. John took Sherlock’s arse into his hands and squeezed. Sherlock yelped and let his head fall as John squeezed again. “ _John, yes. Oh, Jesus_.”

John smirked and bit his lip. He adjusted himself behind Sherlock and grabbed the younger man’s hips. He slowly entered Sherlock and closed his eyes.

Sherlock moaned and his back arched as John slid in. John was fully inside him, wet and ready. Sherlock moaned again and begged for John to hurry. “ _John, yes please. Oh God. I want you, please_.”

John listened to Sherlock’s moans and pleads but didn’t speed up at all. He slowly rolled his hips and Sherlock moaned. His hands clawed at the wall and his hips shuddered. John shifted inside him and sucked on Sherlock’s neck. “How much do you want me? Tell me, my dirty boy,” John growled. 

Sherlock moaned. “Oh so, so much John.”

John smirked. “Do you want me to tell you what I’m going to do?” He growled. Sherlock nodded violently and moaned as John rolled his hips again. “I’m going to make you beg. Make you purple with how hard you are for me. You’ll be craving me and needing me. And, when you beg and moan, I’ll fuck you. Fuck you until you can’t see straight. Until your mind is blurred and your legs don’t work. You’ll be all mine,” He growled. 

Sherlock moaned as John spoke. He loved how John talked. He was so good at making Sherlock need him. And Sherlock knew that John wanted him as much as he wanted John. 

Sherlock smirked and bit his lip. “Oh yeah? And why do you think that?” He teased. 

John leaned into Sherlock. “Because I already have,” He said.

Sherlock looked down at his erection. It was standing and leaking precum. He observed the rest of his body. His nipples were hard and his lips were wet from his licks. He rolled his eyes. John was right. “Damn you John Watson,” He said.

John smirked and rolled his hips into Sherlock again. He then thrusted with an unmeasured power and passion that made Sherlock scream in pleasure. “ _John_!” He arched up and clawed at the wall. 

John thrusted again and again, all the whole listening to Sherlock’s moans. Sherlock’s voice was thick and strangled as he moaned. John’s erection pounded against Sherlock’s throbbing prostate and he nipped at Sherlock’s skin. “You’re so delicious,” He said. “I could taste you all day. Every inch of you,” He growled seductively into Sherlock’s ear. 

Shrrlock moaned and shook with pleasure. The pound of John’s erection inside him made him ache and yearn for more of John. He moaned John’s name and bit at his own lower lip. 

John thrusted and moaned as well. He loved the feel of Sherlock’s muscles contracting around his large erection as he threw his hips against Sherlock’s arse. He growled into Sherlock’s ear. “How much do you want to cum?” 

Sherlock moaned. “So much,” He said. 

John smirked. He thrusted again and licked the top of Sherlock’s spine. 

Sherlock’s back arched again as John thrusted. “ _Jesus Christ, John. Yes. Oh yes, fuck me. Fuck me until I can’t sit,_ ” Sherlock begged. 

Johnnodded. “Oh yes. I will. You’ll be hurting for weeks,” He threatened, thrusting again. His thrusts were powerful and hard.

Sherlock cried out as John thrusted into him. It felt so good to have the man inside him. John was so powerful and _bad_. _Oh so bad_. His mutters were filthy and inappropriate but that just added to all of the sexiness. His thrusts were hard and his cock jabbed at Sherlock’s prostate.

Sherlock felt his halls grow heavy with seed and his stomach warm with his orgasm. He moaned and clawed at the wall. “ _Oh John. I’m so close_ ,” He moaned. 

John smirked and thrusted into him again. He knew how close Sherlock was and wanted to feel him cum, wanted to feel him explode all over his legs. He thrusted into him and moaned. He bent down a hit before thrusting upwards. 

Sherlock screamed as he came. His orgasm splattered across his legs and covered the floor. He was oblivious to the fact that John came at the same time, filling his arse with a wet stickiness. 

John pulled out and moaned. His orgasm had been excellent and he had needed it so much. 

John collapsed into his red chair and rested. He looked over at the other man and smirked. Sherlock’s small arse was a burning red from the pounds of John’s body and his back had love bites scattered across it. Sherlock was panting and John loved how his body heaved with each breath. 

Sherlock turned and slid down the wall. He painted and looked up at John. His black curls were wet with sweat and his neck was also covered in lovebites. “Ow,” He panted out. 

John smirked. “Hurt?” He asked. 

Sherlock nodded and winced as he stood back up. His arse was still red and his legs didn’t work. He crept along the wall and looked back at John. “Coming with me?” He flirted. 

John stood. “Of course,” He said. He quickly cleaned up Sherlock’s orgasm and tossed the towel away. He followed, sort of helped, Sherlock into his bed and covered him up with his covers. He kissed the back of his neck and Sherlock shivered. 

“Don’t,” was all he could manage. 

John abandoned Sherlock’s neck and wrapped his arms around the thin man. “Goodnight,” He said.

”Goodnight John,” Sherlock murmured, half asleep. 

John fell asleep to the soft sound of his lover’s snores. 


End file.
